


Thoughts(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Derek Hale, Derek can read thoughts, M/M, Pining Stiles, Poisoned Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Thoughts(Sterek)

Derek staggered towards the loft door. He didn't really remember driving home, but he was glad he'd finally made it. His head was spinning slightly and he was nauseous. He pushed open the door to see Stiles delegating orders.

"You two check the reserve for any-" Stiles cut himself off as Derek stumbled inside.

Oh thank god. Derek heard Stiles say.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you. You were supposed to stay in contact. You went after her alone, do you know how reckless that is?" Stiles was shouting. The rest of the pack stayed silent as Stiles berated Derek.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could catch her. She-" Derek faltered for a moment as a wave of nausea swept over him. Suddenly he hurled a dark pink substance onto the floor of his loft.

Shit, Derek. Derek heard Stiles swear.

"What the hell is that? What did she do?" Stiles gaped at the chunky pink bile.

"I don't know. She hit me with some sort of pink powder and I woke up in the woods," Derek answered trying not to throw up again.

"We'll go after her, you stay here with Derek," Scott said gesturing for the rest of the pack to follow him.

Isaac, Malia, and Lydia nodded. Derek heard them mumble in agreement.

Once Stiles and Derek were alone, he heard Stiles started babbling.

They always do this, leave me to take care of you, like I know how to take care of a werewolf. I'm just a human. Sure, I'm smarter than most of the pack, that doesn't mean I know how to handle this.

"Stiles," Derek leaned over the chair, trying to keep from vomiting again, "You have always been the one to save my ass, you can do it again."

Stiles scoffed, but Derek heard him say, At least one of us has faith in me.

Before Derek could respond again, he was hurling more pink bile.

"Okay, let's get you lying down. You look unsteady," Stiles helped Derek to the couch.

Which is unnerving cause you're a werewolf, and oh god your arms are so damn muscular. Not the time, Stiles. Okay, easy does it, on the couch. There we go. Now what.? He's on the couch, what do I do now? He's obviously nauseas. So a trash can, let's get a trash can.

"Stiles, stop stressing," Derek said catching Stiles' wrist.

"I'm just gonna get a trash can," Stiles said pulling away gently.

-

When Derek woke up this time, he was still on his couch with Stiles sat across from him in the arm chair.

"Stiles," Derek spoke groggily as he sat up.

Oh thank god. Derek heard Stiles say.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked anxiously. Derek could hear the loud thud of Stiles' heartbeat.

"Just a bit tired," Derek rubbed his temples, "And my head hurts a bit. What did you do?" Derek looked around the room only to see they were still alone.

Other than watch you sleep like a total stalker?

Derek looked up at Stiles with a raised brow.

"I let you sleep most of it off. I gave you an anti-nausea herb," Stiles answered with a shrug, "I've done some research while you were out, and you were hit with pixie dust. I warned to rest of the pack. They went after her."

"So, I'm okay?" Derek asked looking at Stiles.

"It says there can be some side effects, but I'm not sure what kind of pixie dust you were it with so I'm not sure what the side effects are. I'm waiting on Deaton to send of a list of side effects for each dust type. Apparently, there are several, but Deaton said they'll wear off in a few hours," Stiles answered.

"I need to help Scott," Derek went to stand but a wave of dizziness stopped him.

"No, what you need is to rest," Stiles stood then.

And a vacation, and maybe a good lay. I would gladly help with that second one.

"What?" Derek jerked his head up to look at Stiles.

"I said you need to rest," Stiles repeated.

"No, the other thing you said," Derek blinked up at the human. Surely he'd imagined that.

"I didn't say anything else," Stiles frowned.

"Yes you did, about needing a good lay," Derek watched as Stiles' eyes widened in horror.

oh god, oh god, oh god, did I say that out loud. I so hope I didn't say that out loud. How else would he know that is what I said? Oh god, did I say the second part of that out loud as well?

Derek's own eyes widened as he heard Stiles' ramble, but his lips didn't move.

Shit, well if that didn't make my feelings obvious then I don't know what will.

Derek's jaw dropped. How was he hearing this? Stiles wasn't even talking.

Derek ran a hand over his face, "Stiles, I uh...I think I can...hear your..." Derek trailed off unsure of how to tell Stiles.

"Hear my what?" Stiles was frowning at Derek.

"Thoughts," Derek swallowed.

All color drained from Stiles' face. He backed away slowly, "The side effect," He mumbled.

"Stiles-"

"I have to go," Stiles stalked towards the door, "Just rest, you'll feel better in a few hours," He spoke before quickly slipping out of the door.

"Stiles, wait," Derek wanted to go after the human, but he couldn't, the dizziness kept him planted on the couch.

-

Derek was standing on Stiles' front porch. He normally would just show up in Stiles' room, but his window was locked.

The sheriff opened the door before Derek could knock, dressed for work, "Oh hello, Derek, Stiles is in his room."

Derek swallowed before slipping inside.

He made his way up the stairs and towards Stiles' room. He'd spent the past three hours trying to get a hold of Stiles. The pack had handled the pixie and when they learned of Derek's side effects, they opted to stay clear of the alpha for a while. Finally, Isaac had agreed to come around and check on Derek. The alpha had been thrilled to learn he could no longer hear thoughts. The dizziness had passed, and it seemed like everything was back to normal. Except for the part where Stiles had feelings for him.

Derek had debated on whether he should just let the situations fizzle out or if he should talk to Stiles. He decided that he needed to talk to the human.

Derek tapped gently on Stiles' bedroom door.

"You remember something else you wanted to lecture me about?" Stiles huffed opening the door.

Stiles paused, his eyes darting past the alpha, "I thought you were my dad."

"He let me in," Derek was suddenly nervous.

"Feeling better I assume," Stiles made no move to let Derek into his room.

"Yes," Derek nodded. He could hear Stiles' heart thudding heavily. "I wanted to talk about earlier."

"I don't," Stiles shook his head.

"I-"

"Please," Stiles cut in then. He looked pale and the stress clouded his eyes like a fog.

"I don't want you to avoid me, Stiles," Derek's tone was gruffer than he intended.

"You weren't ever supposed to know," Stiles swallowed.

"I thought you got over me," Derek's tone was almost sad.

Stiles scoffed, "Trust me, I tried. Wait, you knew?" Stiles frowned up at Derek.

"I could smell your attraction to me early on," Derek nodded shamefully.

"Of course, you could," Stiles nodded, looking mortified.

"But I thought you got over it long ago," Derek watched Stiles' face carefully. He listened to Stiles heartbeat just the same.

"No," Stiles dropped his head as if he were ashamed to admit it.

"Can I come in?" Derek asked, his tone gentle.

Stiles sighed, but moved aside, allowing Derek in.

Derek sat on the edge of Stiles bed and gestured for Stiles to sit next to him.

"I don't want anything to change between us," Stiles spoke in a pleading tone as he sat next to the alpha.

"You want me to pretend like I don't know?" Derek frowned.

"You did before," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes glued to his hands in his lap.

"I thought it was a small crush and it didn't last long. I didn't realize you still..." Derek trailed off.

"It was just a small crush, but then it became more. I mean...how could it not?" Stiles gestured to Derek, "You're gorgeous, your loyal, protective, caring. The more I tried to find reasons not to like you, the more reasons I found to love you," Stiles spoke quietly, like he was telling a secret not his to tell.

Derek snapped his head towards Stiles, "Love?"

Stiles' eyes met Derek's then, "Yeah, my feelings aren't just a small crush anymore, Derek. That was five years ago."

Derek's chest constricted.

"Still don't want me to avoid you?" Stiles snorted, his eyes dropping back to his lap.

"You said you didn't want anything to change between us," Derek watched as Stiles looked up at Derek with hopeful eyes.

"You'll really pretend like this never happened?" Stiles asked eagerly.

"I can't do that, no matter how much you want me to. But knowing how you really feel..." Derek trailed off.

Stiles' face dropped.

"I don't want to hurt you, Stiles," Derek lifted Stiles' chin so their eyes met once again.

Stiles didn't say anything, but his heart was pounding, and his scent was strong with regret.

"I'm afraid I will," Derek ran his thumb along Stiles' jaw gently.

"I don't understand," Stiles frowned, his eyes never leaving Derek's.

Instead on responding, Derek leaned forward. His lips caught Stiles' in a tender kiss. Neither moved to deepen it or to end it.

Finally, Derek pulled back just enough to speak.

"I love you, Stiles, but if you truly don't want anything to change between us...I can't pretend I don't know you love me too, but I can not act on those feelings." Derek spoke quietly, just barely above a whisper. His breath ghosted over Stiles' lips as he spoke.

Stiles pulled back further so he could look at Derek's face, "You love me?"

"Of course, how could I not?" Derek smiled warmly. It melted Stiles' heart to see that smile. It wasn't one Derek wore often.

Stiles frowned, "You never said anything."

"By the time I realized how important you were to me, you were over me, or so I'd thought," Derek answered with a smirk.

"So things are gonna change between us?" Stiles asked almost hopefully.

"I'm not good a relationships, but I'm willing to try," Derek brushed his thumb along Stiles' cheek.

"Then we can try together." Stiles smiled before pressing his forehead to Derek's.

"Thank god for pixie dust, huh?" Derek smirked.

"I could have done without the mortifying revelation," Stiles laughed lightly.

"I thought it was cute," Derek leaned in then, closing the gap between them.


End file.
